A Gay Old Time
by shipallllltheships
Summary: One-shot. Just some fluffly Valkubus, my interpretation of what really happened at Bo's Yule party. Barely rated M, but it's a little sexual.


Tamsin wondered the room aimlessly. The music and decorations were festive. But she had pretty much beat this party into the ground. Gotten a little drunk, kissed everyone worth kissing (some of them more than once, not that they remembered it), and ate all the good snacks She watched the familiar scenes playing out before her; at this point, she basically had them memorized. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Bo standing there, looking a little out of it.

"Bo? You're here!" Tamsin said, ducking as a beach ball flew over her head. She walked over to where Bo was standing, her mind racing. This was wrong, this was so wrong. But if a tree fell in a forest…Bo would never remember it. Tamsin could spend all night with her. If she said the wrong thing, one spin in the time loop and her stupidity would be forgotten. This had just become the best party Tamsin could imagine. Bo turned around to face her.

"Tamsin?" Bo started to ask, looking confused. Tamsin placed a finger over her lips.

"I am so sorry," she told Bo. Then, a flash of pure joy on her face, she leaned in and kissed her. And suddenly the world dissolved. The party, the time loop, the drunken idiots surrounding her; absolutely none of it mattered because she was kissing Bo. Bo was confused and surprised. But she didn't pull back and she didn't resist. She let out a little moan as their lips touched, and Tamsin grabbed Bo's face with both hands, pulling her in closer. Bo let herself relax into the kiss, and Tamsin felt Bo's hands on her back. She pulled back, not wanting to push this too far. She looked into Bo's eyes as she broke off the kiss. She looked confused, but not unhappy. In fact, she almost looked like she wanted more. Tamsin shook the thought out of her head.

Bo laughed a little. "What was that for?"

For a moment, Tamsin considered trying to explain to her what was happening. But since that had gone over _so well_ with everyone else she tried, she decided to just let it go.

"Doesn't matter," Tamsin responded, rolling her eyes. "You're not going to remember any of this in two seconds."

Just then, the lights flickered. A beach ball flew into the pyramid of plastic martini glasses, knocking them to the ground. The crowd nearby lifted their glasses and shouted, "Opa!" Tamsin rolled her eyes and squeezed them shut as she suddenly found herself leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"Aaaand, here we go again," she muttered to herself. Did she dare kiss Bo again? It really wasn't fair. She was seriously taking advantage of the situation. She did apologize. Maybe if she apologized each time the loop reset, it would help. Or, at least make herself feel a little better. Besides, Bo was always free not to kiss her back. Yeah. Tamsin felt ok about it. At this point, she would take whatever she could get with Bo. In fact, this was the perfect situation. They could kiss as much as Tamsin's heart desired, and Bo would never have to know about it. They'd never have to talk about it. Tamsin would never have to admit how she felt. She decided to go see if Bo had reentered the party yet. She headed back to where she had seen Bo, standing near the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, Bo spotted her.

"Yo, Valkyrie-lips, what was that?"

Tamsin ducked the beach ball again as she hurried towards Bo. "You actually remember? I'm not alone! I can't believe this." Tamsin was thrilled to find another person stuck in this loop with her, but couldn't help but worry that she had just kissed Bo, totally spontaneously, and Bo remembered it. So much for all her make-out plans for the evening.

Bo looked bewildered. "What is going on?"

Tamsin grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the couple flirting nearest to them. "In about three seconds, Fugly over there calls Brunette by the wrong name."

Bo watched as the scene played out exactly as Tamsin had predicted. They both winced as the girl slapped him not once, but twice. Tamsin turned their focus over to the woman currently chugging beer directly from the keg.

"Lady Roids takes about two more sips before…" Tamsin trailed off, and they both watched as the muscular woman stopped chugging and belched loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

Tamsin nodded. "Fire in the hole." She turned around to see a look of total disgust on Bo's face.

"Oh, good god, I can smell that from here," she said.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and shrugged. "She's a Sasquatch. She probably ate, like, a hundred kittens. And, duck."

The beach ball came flying at Bo's head and hit her squarely in the face.

"I said duck," Tamsin repeated.

"How long have you been doing _Groundhog Day,"_ Bo asked angrily, "and haven't you tried telling anyone?"

Tamsin's voice oozed sarcasm. "Like, oh my gosh, I didn't even think of that…like a hundred times!" She turned around and grabbed the nearest passerby, who happened to be Fugly himself. "Hey, you!" she leaned in close. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but we are stuck in some kind of quantum paradox and the same night keeps repeating over and over again." Her expression was earnest, but Fugly just laughed.

"Yule fools," he said, shaking his head.

"Thanks asshat," Tamsin replied, scrunching up her nose. "Good luck with that rash."

Fugly looked confused. "Wha-?"

Tamsin grabbed his cheeks and squeezed. "You'll find out," she told him, releasing her grasp on him and turning back to Bo. "No matter who I tell, I get the same reaction, over and over. Nothing. Until you and I kissed."

Tamsin swore to herself that she wasn't just fishing for another kiss. This was totally true; nothing had happened until she kissed Bo. But she didn't really think the kiss had anything to do with it. But it couldn't hurt to try, right? Bo seemed to agree. They both shrugged and leaned towards each other. Tamsin felt a rush as their lips touched. She grabbed Bo's face and Bo grabbed Tamsin's back, pulling her close. Tamsin could have let the kiss go on forever, but this was just an experiment. This time, Bo pulled back, breaking off the kiss. Tamsin was in a daze and just stared at Bo for a second. Remembering that the kiss had been a test, she quickly caught herself and glanced around, looking for any signs that the kiss had worked its magic. Bo was doing the same, but nothing looked different.

"Nada," Bo said, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

Before Tamsin could stop herself, the words tumbled out, "Speak for yourself." She wanted to smack herself. An ounce of realization dawned on Bo's face, and Tamsin wanted to disappear. She would have given anything for the time loop to have erased Bo's memory just then. Instead, she changed the subject as quickly as physically possible. She shook her head. "Anyway, maybe you need to do it with someone you have a connection with." _Since you obviously don't have one with me_. "Have you talked to Lauren or Dyson?"

"You mean the same people who left me in the car, alone?" Bo looked pissed. Tamsin shrugged. She had a point. "Besides," Bo continued, "I already went upstairs and they're being weird with Vex. And Kenzi hasn't even come to check on me!"

Tamsin chuckled. "Please. That girl's stuck from Hale to eternity. Besides, for them it's just party as usual. They are not stuck in the loop." Tamsin nodded at Bo. "Say opa," she instructed.

"What?" Bo replied.

Tamsin began to count down. "Three, two…one." Once again, the lights flickered, the beach ball hit the cups, and Tamsin found herself standing by the wall. She sighed. So much for having completely unforgettable, or, in Bo's case, completely forgettable, fun with the Succubus. Bo would probably go all problem-solver on this thing and hop on the case. Tamsin rolled her eyes. She shouldn't complain. Two kisses in one night wasn't bad. Not exactly the strings-free night it could have been. But definitely better than nothing. She went to track Bo down and found her on a bit of a rampage.

"You know what? Screw it. I am calling time-out on hell shoes, on being Dark, all of it. Everyone here is having fun, starting with…him." Bo pointed at a tall, dark-skinned male model-looking guy. Tamsin had to smile. The girl had good taste.

"Oh yeah, I got to him about 15 repeats ago."

Bo didn't seem to have any problem with claiming Tamsin's sloppy seconds. "Well that settles it then. Time to get our Yule on."

This time, both Tamsin and Bo successfully dodged the flying beach ball. Their bodies moved in sync, and it flew past them.

Then began the shenanigans. After getting sufficiently liquored up, Bo managed to challenge the Sasquatch to an arm-wrestling match. Tamsin, never one to pass up on an opportunity to bet on Bo, started a wager on the match. It was quite a battle. There were some scary moments for Tamsin; she had accidentally bet more than she meant to. But Bo was strong and determined, and with Tamsin, her unflappable cheerleading, screaming her name, she managed to vanquish the giant woman. Bo threw up her arms in triumph and Tamsin began collecting money smugly. Bo look over at Tamsin and smiled, clearly having a ball. Tamsin decided it was her turn to contribute to the festivities. She leaned over and whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo stood up on the chair and announced, "I bet any of you $50 that the Valkyrie can chug this entire can in less than a minute!" She held up a giant stein filled with beer. The crowd didn't believe anyone could manage that and quickly placed their bets. Tamsin grabbed the stein and began chugging, while some guy timed her. As she got down to the last few seconds, the crowed started chanting. She drained the can with a last gulp and slammed it down on the table, wiping he face with the back of her hand. Bo happily grabbed the money and walked over to Tamsin.

"I'm impressed, Valkyrie."

"Yeah, well," Tamsin shrugged, "no one should ever bet against me and alcohol consumption. They're gonna lose."

Bo giggled and pulled Tamsin into the center of the room where people were dancing. "Dance with me!" she shouted over the loud music.

Tamsin stood there awkwardly. "Yeah right, Succubus. I'm not that drunk yet."

"Fine!" Bo replied. "I'll dance for you." She lifted her arms in the air and began gyrating to the beat. Tamsin watched, mouth slightly ajar and mind blank except for thoughts of how sexy the Succubus was. Tamsin wondered how much of that was her Succubus charms and how much of it was just the reality of the incredible woman she was. Tamsin knew she had to get her mind under control. Bo read auras, and Tamsin's was probably burning a hole in the floor. She shook her head, trying to think about something, anything else. But how could she concentrate on anything else in the world when Bo was dancing like that? Bo moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. She spun around, causing Tamsin's arms to envelop her body. Tamsin gaped. Bo ground her body into Tamsin's, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Tamsin pulled free and whirled around.

"Gonna grab a beer!" she called as she ran away. She ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. _What the hell was that? Was she flirting with me? Or just flirting? Did she know the effect she was having? She must have known. How can I go back out there? I have to calm down. I have to…stop being so turned on. Fuck. _

Tamsin splashed some cold water on her face and stared into the mirror.

"Get it together, Valkyrie," she muttered to herself. She paced around the bathroom a few more times then decided she was calm enough to head back out there. She swung by the kitchen and grabbed a beer, then headed over to talk to some other Fae that were hanging around. They made small talk for a while, and Tamsin was feeling good. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders, whipping her around. Before Tamsin could process what was happening, Bo's lips were pressed against hers. This kiss wasn't like the first two. Those had been tentative, experimental, neither party particularly assured of the situation. This one was passionate and confident. Bo's mouth parted and Tamsin traced over her bottom lip with her tongue, then pressed it into Bo's mouth. They kissed deeply for several seconds before Tamsin pulled back.

"Here? In front of everybody?"

Bo began pulling Tamsin's jacket off. She slid it off her shoulders, trapping her arms at her side. "Oh they won't remember. Besides, tell me this wasn't on your list." She pulled Tamsin close, as close as she could get her. Tamsin could feel Bo's breasts pressed against hers, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She deepened the kiss, feeling like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was vaguely aware that there was a crowd gathering, cheering them on, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the woman she was kissing. She managed to free her arms from her jacket and it fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and squeezed her tight. She carefully ran her hands up and down Bo's back. Bo shuddered involuntarily, and Tamsin smiled into the kiss. She slowly lifted the back of Bo's shirt and placed her palms on her bare skin. Bo moaned quietly into Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin broke off the kiss for a moment to breathe heavily. She quickly resumed kissing Bo, and she began pushing her backwards until she fell on the couch. Tamsin landed gracefully on top of her, and the crowd roared. Bo ran her hands down Tamsin's back and grabbed her ass, marveling at how strong and tight it was. Tamsin ground her thigh into Bo's center and Bo moaned loudly.

Just then, the lights flickered. Tamsin looked up just in time to see the beach ball crash into the pyramid of glasses, and then she was standing by the stairs, incredibly horny.

Bo, meanwhile, woke up back in the car, smile on her face.

_Don't forget about me this Christmas / whatever you do_

"Oh, don't worry," she thought to herself. "I won't."

She jumped out of the car and ran inside to track down her Valkyrie. Happy Yule, indeed.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. _


End file.
